NaruHina Kawin
by ocha gledek
Summary: naruto dan hinata kawn beneran, yang ngaco adalah malam pertama nya, kuacooo, r&r ga diwajibkan


Naruhina kawin

Naruhina kawin!!

BUSYET!!

Wowww!! Kejadian gilaaaa,

Hari perkawinan naruhina

Di masjid as'al konoha

Pukul 12.00 siang

Kyiai nya adalah iruka

"jadi, naruto bin kyubii bin uzumaki bin namikaze, apakah anda bersedia menerima hinata binti hyuuga untuk menjadi isteri anda dalam sedih,susah, kaya, miskin, sehat ataupun sakit??"tanya iruka

Note: maap para author, saya gat au kata kata ikrar nya seorang kyiai, saya Cuma taunya ikrar dari pendeta doang, jadi saya buat sperti itu, skali lagi maap

"ah, guru iruka curaaang!!" treak naru

Satu masjid kaget semuanya

"narutoooo!!" bentak iruka sambil menjewer telinga naruto

"adawww, kenapa?"tanya naru pasang wajah tak bersalah

"guru sudah bilang, klo dibilang gituh, kamu harus jawab iya!!"bentak iruka

"tapi, guru iruka sendiri juga curang! Masa aku didoa'in jadi sakit, miskin dan susah?"tanya naruto

"geblek!! Ikrar ya emang gituh, paham?"tanya nya lagi pada naruto

"I,iyaa…"kata naruto jengkel

"hinata, apakah kamu akan menerima naruto bin kyubii bin uzumaki bin namikaze sebagai suami kamu dalam susah, senang,miskin,kaya,sakit,dan sehat?"tanya iruka pada hinata

Hinata hanya mengangguk

Tiba tiba

Brak!!(pintu dibuka)

"naru-chaaan!! Tega dikau tidak menunggu bapak dan emak??"tanya minato pasang puppy eyes ke naruto

Hiashi geleng geleng liat tingkah laku calon besan nya yang gendheng

Tiba tiba, datang juga cewek berambut oren

"naru-chaaan!! Anak durhaka kamu,ya!! Masa kamu ga tungguin emak dan bapak??"tanya kushina treak

Kushina dan minato:"dassarrr uanak durhaklaaaaaaaa!!"

"ampun, nyak…ampun, pak…"tangis naru

Iruka cuman geleng geleng kepala lyat naru diamukin ortunya

1 jam kemudian

Kawinan slese

Malem nya, gedung ktc ballroom

(konoha trade centre)

Pesta pernikahan naruto dan hinata

Terjadi kejadian heboh di luar dugaan

Konohamaru dan udon cs maen lempar lemparan kue, satu ruangan kotor smuanya

Tambah lagi, moegi cs yang panic, langsung nyiram aer es

Satu gedung basah kuyup, sandaime kaget, ampe masok rumah sakit lagi

Gedung itu hancur berantakan

Pk 12.00 malam

Naruto mp-an ma hinata

Gilanya lagi, minakushi ngintai mereka

"ayo, kita serbu!"saot minato pada kushina

"hey! Ngapain kalian?"tanya hiashi

"kita laghi ngintai mp-nya naruto ma hinata" jawab kushina pada hiashi

"hoo…menarik juga, ikutan-deh…"

Mreka bertiga ngintai naruhina lagi mp

Tiba tiba pintu kebuka, naruto keluar dari kamar

"kenapa naru-chan?"tanya minato sambil nyengir

Mreka bertiga(trio fbi) gelagapan nyembunyi'in kamera nya

"nyak, mp ntu ngapain?"tanya naru pada kushina

"ee,e…anu…"kushina ga bisa jawab juga

"gini aje, kamu masukin mainan kamu waktu kecil, ke tampat pipis istri mu" jawab minato

Kushina ngakak ngikik

Hiashi nahan ketawa,

Minato nyengir gajebo juga

"oo, iya deh" naruto nganggep ituh serius

Gyahahahahahahahaaaaaa, trio fbi ngakak ngakak ga karuan ala kuntiibu dan kuntibapak

Naruto membawa mobil-mobilan yg dimain'in waktu kecil,

Dimasukin di toilet, tempat pipis nya hinata,kan??

Besok paginya….

"naru gimana?"tanya hiashi ngakak

"sukses! Naru udah masukin mobil-mobilan ke toilet…" jawab naru

"wakzzz??"trio fbi ngakak lagi

Stelah naruto pergi bekerja di kantor hokage

Di rumahnya…

"kita harus susun rencana laen supaya naru ngga aneh aneh lagi dan bisa beneran bikin anak,kita klan harus punya cucu 100 ekor" cengir minato

"hah? Ga salah tuh? 100 ekor?"tanya hiashi

"iyeee, tul! Banyak kan??"tanya kushina

"entar nama anak ndiri ga inget,pak!"saot hiashi nyengir

"haha, tul juga, ya odah…10 ajee"saot kushina

"iya,ya…10 aje!" saot minato mantuk mantuk

"jadi, gimana rencana nya supaya naruto ngerti tentang malam pertama?"tanya hiashi

"jelasin dengan gambar ajee, gimana?"tanya kushina

"oke, ada yang pinter gambar?"tanya minato

"kalo gambar, aku jagonya" saot hiashi narsis

"huuu…dah tua, masii aje narsis kayak dulu!"semprot minakushi

"daripada kalian ga percaya, aku gambar aje langsung"jawab hiashi mantep dan yakin

Malam hari Waktu naru pulang

"naru, sini sebentar" panggil hiashi

"iya, ada apa?"tanya naru senyam senyum gajebo

"kamu sudah ngerti arti sesungguhnya yang kemaren?"tanya hiashi

"iya, kemaren betul,kan?"tanya naru lagi

"bukan, naru! Itu salah! Klo gituh darimana asalnya anak?"tanya hiashi lagi

"dari burung flamingo yang mengantar telur" jawab naru yakin

"ck…ck…ck, orang tua mu banyak berbohong pada mua,ya?"tanya hiashi

"iya"jawab naru pasti

"gini, om terangin sesungguhnya dengan gambar" hiashi pun mulai gambar

Beberapa menit kemudian

Sebuah gambar yang persis dengan aselinya!

Naruto memasukkan penis nya ke dalam vagina hinata

"apa ini?"tanya naru dengan bego nya

"ini yang harus kamu lakukan biar punya anak"jawab hiashi

"hah?sulit amat?"tanya naru goblok

"belom dicoba ko bilang sulit?"tanya hiashi lagi

"ya udah, naru coba dulu" jawab naru pasrah

Senentara di ruang tamu

"gimana ?"tanya minato dan kushina penasaran

"yah, udah …katanya mo dicoba" cengir hiashi

"mana gambar mu?"tanya minato

"inih, " jawab hiashi bangga

"wuaaaaaaahhh…gile! Mantep, kamu ada bakat jadi pelukis aliran bokep!" anjur minato

"geblek! Siapa yang mau beli?"tanya hiashi lagi

"banyak, pak…mungkin sannin legendaris, pak jiraiya beli banyak,tuh"saot kushina

"oke,deh…besok akan kujual" cengir nya lagi

Kushina dan minato ngakak ngikik

Jam 01.00 pagi

Terdengar jeritan naruto dan hinata barengan

Trio fbi langsung lari ke kamar mreka

Hi(hiashi): ada apa?

M(minato): naru-chan!kamu ngapain hinata,nak?

K(kushina):apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?

N(naruto): nih liat aja sendiri

Mereka melihatnya bareng bareng

Naruto nancepin penis nya di vagina hinata

Tapi nancepinnya terlalu dalem, sampe nencep permanent

Hi: wihhii…gyahaha

M:wow…gyahahahaha

K:kyahahahaha

Minato narek naruto, kushina narek hinata

Hiashi pake semprit, berlagak jadi wasit

Hi:yak…mulai!tarikkk!!

M: hyaaaa

K:ciaaaat…

Minato dan kushina bergaya gaya dulu

Satu jam kemudian

Hi:ayooo, mulai… cepetan, udah satu jam berlalu!

M: oke(narek naruto) hyak!!

K: (narek hinata) ciaaaaat!!

Hi: ayo!! Berjuanglah dua dua nya!! Minato!! Kushina!! Ayo tariikk!!

Minato berhasil menarik naruto begitupun dengan kushina berhasil narek hinata

Para ortu gerndheng itupun menjelas kan semuanya

Naruto ngakak ngikik

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berhasil

"gimana? Berhasil? Bisa masuk?"tanya trio ortu semangat

"iya,dong" jawab naru ceria

"horeeee!!kita akan punya cucu!! Yeiii" saot trio ortu gembira

Trio ortu muter muter bentuk lingkaran ala anak teka

"eh,naru mo punya anak berape?"tanya naru

"sepuluh!!"treak trio ortu barengan

"oke, deh…" jawab naru pasrah

-slese-

Maap klo jelek, ahbis nya adek saiia ribut terus sambil treak treak dan nangis nangis

Saiia jadi ngaco nulisnya, maap ya


End file.
